Winter Fun
by Oslock
Summary: It's a cold winters day and Rapunzel and Flynn are in the park of all places! Terrible description, modern one-shot. Go RapunzelxFlynn!


Pascal and I were playing his favourite game, Snakes and Ladders, when my phone buzzed.

It was Flynn.

**Meet me the park in ten minutes. X**

Pascal noticed that I was being distracted, and let out an annoyed huff.

**I can't sorry, and it's the middle of winter! What are you doing in a park in this weather!?**

**Waiting for u! Just wrap up warmly and come over!**

**I can't, for starters i'm already busy!**

**Playing snakes and ladders with Pascal again?**

**Yes, so?**

**Do I have to take a pic of my smolder and send it to u to make u come?**

**That will only scare me into the house even more**

**If I had feelings they'd hurt right now :(**

**Oh sorry I thought you already knew**

**Isn't it ironic how my girlfriend is the only one who is immune to my smolder?**

**How many people have you tried it on?**

**I lost count when it went over 15**

**Am I really the only one?**

**Stop trying to change the subject and come over!**

**Fine!**

I put my phone down and look at Pascal.

His head is in his hand and he looks extremely bored.

"Does Flynn want you to go meet him?" he asks flatly.

I sigh in defeat, am I turning into one of those girls who picks their boyfriend over their family?

That's one of the main reasons I never wanted a boyfriend.

"Yeah don't worry, I'll finish the game first." I smile reassuringly at him.

"Just go, we can finish this later." he smiles back.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to think that i'm choosing Flynn over you, you'll always come first." I try to convince him.

"I know, but I have to share you with Flynn, and i've had you for myself for ten years."

I'm taken aback by how grown-up he sounds, maybe Max is right, maybe you do slightly turn into a man when you're eight.

"Thanks Pascal, we'll play an extra round tonight, unless you want to play hide and seek instead?" I ask standing up and walking toward my draw with gloves and hats in.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Pascal walks out of my room, leaving the game set up on the desk.

I shove my purple (unfortunately fingerless) gloves on and place my grey hat on my head.

Just before I walk out the door I grab my leather jacket and purple scarf.

"Where are you going Rapunzel?" I hear dad ask from the living room.

"I'm going to meet Flynn!" I call back.

"In this weather!"

"Don't worry i'm all wrapped up!"

Before he can say anything else, I open the door and walk out.

Within ten minutes i'm at the park.

Flynn is nowhere to be seen, I put my hand in my pocket to grab my phone, when someone tickles me on my hips.

I get the fright of my life and jump, twirling around.

Flynn is stood there, laughing and looking rather pleased with himself.

"You scared the living daylights out of me!" I yelled but couldn't help but laugh.

"You should have seen your face!" he teased.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is!" Flynn fell into an even further fit of laughter, he started bending forward and going red from laughing.

I rolled my eyes and began to walk away.

"Oh no you don't!" I hear Flynn calm himself from behind me.

The next thing I know, Flynn has wrapped his arms around my waist and is holding me flat against his chest.

I try to get away from him, but this just makes him hold me tighter.

It comes to a point where all the air is pushed out of my lungs and I'm struggling to breath.

"Flynn...I can't...breathe!" I groan.

He loosens his grip on me.

"Oops, sorry!"

"That's ok. So what do you want?"

"I just wanted to hang out." he answers with a cocky grin.

"That's it? You dragged me all the way out here to do that! Have you seen the weather?"

"Yeah, but it also meant I could do this without looking like a weirdo."

Flynn cupped his hands around mine and began to blow warm air into them.

It was a gesture he started doing a while ago, even in the summer, he would warm up my hands saying they were cold, I'd just tell him they were more under oxygenated.

"Follow me." Flynn stopped warming my hands and began to take me somewhere.

Eventually my curiosity got the best of me.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"It's a surprise."

It doesn't seem like he is going to give anything away, so I give in.

After a minute of walking, Flynn covers my eyes with his hands.

"What are you doing?" I try to pry his hands off my face, but he doesn't budge.

"You can't find out until we're there."

I try to think of what's in the park, but much has been added since I last came here.

"Watch your step there." Flynn warns.

Is he trying to be sarcastic?

"Ha ha!" I answer sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, sorry, wait a second."

Flynn stops us, and before I can wonder what he is doing, I'm being lifted off the ground!

I open my eyes to see what is going on, but all of a sudden my hat is being pulled over my face.

"Uh uh! No peeking!" I hear Flynn laugh.

"Can you put me down please!"

"What if you fall?"

"Maybe if you didn't cover my eyes, I wouldn't fall over!"

"But if I don't cover your eyes, you'll know where we're going!"

"For about thirty seconds more then I will when we get there!"

I wrap both arms around Flynn's neck as he suddenly jumps down off something.

He laughs at my reaction and I playfully hit him.

"If someone walks past, their going to think you murdered me." I joke.

"If someone walks past, i'm going to tell them to get lost, i've reserved this area for my girlfriend and me!"

"Just pull your smolder on them, that should scare them off!"

I immediately regret what I said, as Flynn starts to twirl me around and throwing me into the air slightly, making me feel sick.

"Flynn...stop...i'm gonna...be sick!" I groan, burying my face in the crook of his neck.

Eventually, he stops, laughing to himself.

"Sorry." he gives me a peck on the eye through my hat.

"Ow! That was my eye!"

"Oops sorry, I thought it was your forehead!"

I reach up to take the hat off, but Flynn stops me, using the only body part he can to pull it down again, his teeth.

"Ow! I'll do it, your biting my cheek!" I pull the hat down so it's just above my lips.

"Sorry again, you should keep it on then!"

I stick my tongue at him, the only thing I can do.

As soon as I put it back in, Flynn kisses me!

I'm taken by surprise, seen as how I can't see, but kiss him back, placing one hand on his cheek.

"We're here!" Flynn exclaims when we break apart, it's then that I realize he was still walking when we were kissing.

As he puts me down, I pull my makeshift blind fold off.

My eyes widen as I take in the sight.

In the middle of an opening is a white gazebo, surrounded by leaf-less trees with only a thin layer of snow covering them.

"Do you like it?" Flynn asks from behind me.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaim.

"Good. Now lets go dancing."

Did he just say what I think he said?

"Dancing?" I ask, to confirm if I heard right.

"Yeah, dancing." he repeats as if it isn't the strangest thing in the world.

Taking my hand in his, he leads me over to the gazebo.

Once we're under the gazebo, he places one arm on my waist and holds my hand with the other.

I pull away.

"I can't even dance."

"Then stand on my feet."  
"What?" Is he for real?

To answer my question, Flynn tightens his arm around my waist and lifts me onto his feet.

He moves our hands close to his chest to keep us together.

I can't help but burst into laughter as Flynn leads us in an awkward dance.

"Rapunzel... stop... it's not... funny!" Flynn gasps out between laughs.

"Yes it is! You're laughing to!"

I step away from him, and fall into un-controlable laughter.

"Pull yourself together!"Flynn tries to calm me down, though he should probably work on himself first.

"This is probably a bad idea." I inform him.  
"Yeah, maybe sometime when the floor isn't slippery."

"So does this mean I get to go home? I don't know about you, but my feet are freezing!" Though that is probably because I am wearing extremely thin socks.

"After this..."

Flynn leans down and presses his soft lips to mine, running the tips of his fingers under my beanie hat and through my hair.

I slip one hand into the hood of his cardigan and through his wild locks.

It's now that I realize he is wearing his leather jacket _over _a cardigan, isn't he roasting in that, seeing as how he has his hood up?

As I run my hands through his hair, I can feel that he is wearing his boy beanie hat! How is he pulling this off?

When we break apart, we rest our foreheads together.

"Well I best be heading back, i've got a game I need to finish."

"Do you need me to walk you back?" Flynn asks.

"No it's ok." I reply, walking down the steps of the gazebo.

As soon as my feet make contact with the ground, I slip and nearly fall over, but thankfully I am caught by Flynn.

"Yeah, I better walk you back." Flynn assigns himself the job.

"I'm fine! What do you think is gonna happen in a ten minute walk?"

"You could be kidnapped or murdered, but don't worry, i'll pay the ransom."

"No more detective films for you." I eye him awkwardly.

When I walk away, I slip on more ice but luckily find my feet before falling.

"That answers it." Flynn states smugly.

I am taken by surprise by his next move.

He scoops me up, and carries me like he did on the way here.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" I protest.

"No! You'll keep slipping on the ice!" he reasons.

I groan in annoyance, tilting my head back.

That was a bad move, the next thing I know, Flynn is kissing me in the middle of my neck, causing an extreme ticklish sense to surge through me.

I let out an awkward squeal, though that probably has something to do with the position my neck is in.

Next, Flynn decides to blow a raspberry onto my neck, causing me to snap my head up to prevent him from doing it another time.

He takes this as an opportunity to kiss me hard on the lips.

"Am I forgiven?" Flynn asks, a sly grin on his face.

"Maybe." I reply.

As we walk down my street, people walking by eye us awkwardly.

"Can you just kick the next person who looks at us?" Flynn asks sarcastically.

"Well you are carrying a girl for no apparent reason down the street."

"Shoot me, i'm being nice!" he exclaims.

I roll my eyes and scoff at his arrogance.

As soon as we reach my house, Flynn puts me down.

"Well I hope I get the feeling in my hands back some time soon, I have a test on monday, and having cramps isn't going to help." Flynn complains.

"Well I did tell you to put me down!"

"Nah, i'm just kidding, it's ok."

"Are you sure? We can't have you failing any more tests."

"Oh haha!" he laughs sarcastically.

"Well if you don't get the feeling back by monday, i'll tell the teacher it was my fault." I sarcastically reassure.

He laughs before taking my hands and warming them up.

When he's finished, he puts our hands down and leans in to kiss me.

For a moment I panic, in case my family are watching like they did when me and Flynn went on our first date.

But then I just don't care, if it freaks them out, then they shouldn't watch.

Not that it does freak them out, it's only dad who seems to be bothered about my relationship, because he doesn't want me to grow up.

"Don't slip! Text me when you get home!" I call to Flynn sarcastically as I enter my house.

"Trust me, I won't forget to keep annoying you!" I hear him call back as I close the door.

When I enter my room, I can hear giggles coming from my wardrobe, and immediately know who it is.

"Well I better go see if Pascal wants to finish that game." I pretend I don't know he's there.

"BOO!" Pascal jumps out of my closet.

"Wow, you almost gave me a heart-attack." I say sarcastically.

"It was so hard not to laugh in there!" he doesn't hear the sarcasm in my voice and still thinks he scared me.

"Do you want to finish that game?" I try to change the subject.

"Sure." Is all he can say as he is still recovering.


End file.
